BabyishTawn/Yunit 7-5
Vyu Intro When we listen to people's speaking, it can sometimes be hard to separate the really important details from the less important information. Unit topics / Yunit topiks / 單元主題 # listening for details # placing stress correctly # reading for details # combining expressions of quantity Mūvi In nigè mūvi, nei keyi litsèn tu 1-gè namzai ordèriŋ fafa for ano girlfriend. What kind of flowers does she like? Vokäb # bouquet (buke) Simuleiçion In this simulation activity, listen to the speaker and choose the appropriate response. You may listen and view the text as many times as you like. Mäp WHAT YOU WILL LEARN IN THIS UNIT TOPICS * listening for details * placing stress on speech * reading for details * combining expressions of quantity FLASHCARDS: Click a word and see the flashcard GRAMMAR REFERENCE: View more points here. PRONUNCIATION LAB: Listen to more sounds here. = Lörn = Litsèniŋ In this lesson, we will practice listening for details. Now let's listen to the movie conversation again. What details does the salesperson ask the customer for? What information does he give her? Kwiz (litsèniŋ) Now try to answer these quiz questions. # What kind of salesperson is the woman? ## A florist. ## A pharmacist. ## A baker. ## A gardener. # On what day does the man probably place his order? ## Friday ## Thursday ## Tuesday # What kind of flower doesn't his girlfriend like? ## lily ## rose ## carmation # What colour does his girlfriend like? ## yellow ## orange ## pink # What flowers does he buy for his girlfriend? ## rose ## lily # Which bouquet is the most expensive? ## The deluxe. ## The regular. # Which bouquet has the fewest flowers? ## regular ## deluxe # How much money does the man spend? ## $15.75 ## $21.75 ## $37.50 Stresen Wörds Dikteiçion Complete the sentences below. # The total cost is [ fifteen dollars seventy-eight. ] # Carolyn loves [ pink and red ], but she hates blue. # Jason was born in [ London. ] He is [ twenty-seven ] years old. # The Paris train will arrive at platform [ fifteen ] in [ twelve ] minutes. # Can I have [ three C''okes ] and two [ hamburgers ] please? Timeline In this activity, listen to the audio then place the events in the correct order. # First, check your calendar to find your friend's birthday. Where's Roddy? In this activity, listen to the audio clue, then decide which picture represents what you have heard. # I have to be at the train station by three. Can you take me there? # Can I have three Cokes ] and two hamburgers please? # It will be twenty-six dollars fifty. # My girlfriend likes roses and lilies. # I'd like a double-room for two nights please. # I'll take the white jacket and the white pant. Spīkiŋ In this lesson, we will practice placing stress correctly on speech. When people mention /stress/ they are usually talking about having too much work, not enough money, or problems in their relationships. When we talk about /stress/ on speech, we mean something different. Listen to the following example: * English is an international language. Changing the stress in a sentence can change its meaning. Listen to these examples: * '''I' left the keys in Mike's office. (I'' left the keys there, not someone else). * I left the '''keys' in Mike's office. (I left the keys and not something else). * I left the keys in Mike's office. (I left them in Mike's office, not someone else's office). In this activity, listen to each sentence and decide what the speaker wants to stress to the listener. Kwiz (spīkiŋ) # Can you give the presentation? ## the person ## the activity # I'd like twenty copies of the report. ## the person ## the number ## the object # What's the quickest way to get to the city centre? ## the place ## the time ## the person # I used to live in New Hampshire ## the place ## the person ## the time # When are you going to finish work? ## the time ## the object ## the person # Can you reserve a double room from me this time? ## the object ## the time ## the person # I want Carolyn to chair the meeting, not Mike. ## the object ## the person ## the time # I wouldn't listen to anything she says. ## the person ## the place ## the object Rīd đe sentens In this activity, read the sentence and the instructions, then try to pronounce it correctly using the record tool to help you. When you have finished, check your answer. Dikteiçion In this activity, listen to the audio, then write down the stressed words that you hear. The first one has been done for you. : (In nigè aktiviti, litsèn tu đe rīkordiŋ en wrait đe stresen wörds nei hīr. De-1-tiu yigiŋ zǒuzoru.) # Do you prefer red or blue? # Are you coming to the cinema? # I like Joe, but I hate Bruce. # Mike is arriving tomorrow. # How many do you want? Simyuleiçion In this activity, listen to the question, then read the three possible answers. The words in /CAPS/ are stressed. Decide which answer is stressed correctly. # Where are the children? ## They've gone to the SWIMMING pool. ## THEY'VE gone to the swimming pool. ## They've gone to the swimming POOL. # When did he arrive in the UK? ## He ARRIVED in January. ## He arrived in JANUARY. ## HE arrived in January. # Where did Sarah go? ## She went to the DOCTOR. ## SHE went to the doctor. ## She WENT to the doctor. # Why isn't Alan coming to the movies? ## HE hates movies. ## He hates MOVIES. ## He HATES movies. # Can I go shopping with you this afternoon? ## YES, you CAN. ## YES YOU CAN. ## YES, you can. Reading In this lesson, we will read an article from Newsweek magazine about China's new generation of young consumers. Reading (1) Read the article below. Newsweek The Kids Are Not All Right * Author: Brook Larmer * Originally published October 28, 2002 Peering out over her purple-hued Chanel sunglasses, Maggie Cong saunters into China's ritziest shopping center as if she has entered her own private oasis. Huge crowds are jostling for business on the Shanghai streets outside, but Plaza 66 is virtually empty. There are no hawkers shouting. No shoppers bantering. No buses screeching. Just the soothing strains of Muzak wafting across the marble floors, and the hushed entreaties of salespeople eager to please a prized client. Doesn't she just love the little Fendi handbag? How about the Dior dress? Or the Chanel jacket? Plaza 66 is a sanctuary for China's superrich, and Cong visits several times a week to pay homage to the gods of fashion and conspicuous consumption. The luxury brands are so irresistible, in fact, that Cong often spends more than $4,000 a month in Plaza 66--about 130 times the average salary in China. Oh, yes, and one more thing: Cong is only 17 years old. Still wearing a retainer on her teeth, the long-haired teenager keeps a picture of Hong Kong pop idol Addison in her wallet and carries a pink plastic pacifier in her purse--for those moments, she says, "when I'm really stressed." What's to worry about? Her father made a fortune developing property in the northern city of Shenyang. But the sudden riches broke up her parents' marriage and left Cong feeling lonely, bored and unmotivated. She didn't get past 10th grade in high school, and now she's failing several classes at an expensive private college in Shanghai. More often than she likes to admit, Cong skips class to spend her daddy's cash, salving her loneliness in a lode of luxury goods. "My father always complains that I spend too much," she says. "But every time I ask for money he just gives me more." Like the coastal areas where most of them live, these youth are symbols of the deep chasm that has emerged between China's rich and poor. But they are much more: they are also the inheritors of China's future. What they choose to do with their families' wealth--the trends they set, the values they embrace, the opportunities they waste--will go a long way toward determining what sort of country China will become. Quiz (1) Now try to answer these quiz questions. # What does the author call young Chinese people today? ## Generation X ## Generation Y ## Generation Cash # How often does Maggie Cong visit Plaza 66? ## Two or three times a week ## Every day. ## Once a week. ## Whenever her father gives her money. # According to the article, the average monthly salary in China is ______. ## less than $40. ## less than $400. ## less than $4. # People wear retainers to ______. ## straighten their teeth. ## make their teeth smaller. ## make their teeth whiter. # Cong's father is a ______. ## Property Developer ## Financier ## Orthodontist # This is the ______ generation of Chinese kids to grow up with plenty of money. ## second ## first ## third # The gap between rich and poor in China is getting ______. ## smaller ## bigger # According to the article, capitalism has been affecting China for almost ______. ## 12 years ## 20 years ## 2 years # The young people described in the article are ______ to most Chinese people of their own age. ## different ## similar # According to the article, China is currently undergoing a ______ revolution. ## cultural ## capitalist ## communist while and during When do we use /while/ and /during/? Let's look! During her childhood, Cong lived in Shenyang. Her father built his fortune while they lived there. In the sentence above, /while/ and /during/ have similar meanings. However, they are used in different ways. /During/ is a /preposition/ used before a noun, whereas /while/ is a /conjunction/ used before a subject/verb clause. * Where did you live during your childhood? *: during (prep.) + your childhood (noun) * My father made his fortune while we were living in Shenyang. *: while (conj.) + we (subject) + were living (verb) Matching text for /While/ and /during/ should not be confused with /for/. /For/ is a /preposition/. It is used to say how much time something takes. * Erica worked for three hours and then went to get some lunch. * The presentation will last for twenty minutes. Mixed order # I'll make dinner while you work out. # During the war, I lived in Italy. # He made a fortune during the 1990s. # Will you wait while I finish work? Quiz (2) In this activity, fill in the blanks with /for, during/ or /while/. # I lived in New York [ during ] the Cultural Revolution. # Can you wait 5 minutes [ while ] I park my car? # The children stayed indoors [ while ] it was raining. # [ During ] the 1960s, my parents worked as teachers. # The students continued to study [ for ] the whole day. # The rain shower lasted [ for ] 2 hours, so the match was cancelled. # The players exercised [ while ] they waited. # Carol made coffee [ during ] the tea break. # The couple continued arguing [ for ] a very long time. # I met John [ while ] he was working in the next office. Wraitiŋ Expressions of Quantity In this lesson, we will learn how to combine expressions of quantity. We can make combinations with the following words: Some, any and no + body, thing, one and where. * Note that there is a space in /no one/! * There is no real difference in meaning between /somebody/ and /someone/, /nobody/ and /no one/ and /anybody/ and /anyone/. Those ending in /-body/ are less formal and less common than those ending in /-one/. /Something, somebody, somewhere/ and /someone/ are not usually used in negative sentences. Words like /anybody, anything/ etc are used in instead. * I have something for you. * I don't have anything for you. * Is there someone who can help me? * There isn't anyone who can help you. Double negatives * In English, we usually use /not/ to give sentences a negative meaning. When we use negative words such as /no one, nobody, nothing/ and /nowhere/ there is no need to use /not/. These words on their own provide a negative meaning. Mätčiŋ Tekst Quiz (Expressions of Quantity) In this activity, fill in the blanks with the most appropriate word. # I'm very thirsty, could I have [ something ] to drink? # I'm so tired. I don't want to go [ anywhere ] this weekend. # These TV programs are boring. There's [ nothing ] I want to see. # Could you lend me [ something ] to wear? # I'm so lonely. I don't have [ anybody / anyone ] to talk to. # He doesn't understand [ anything ] about computers. # I can't find my keys [ anywhere. ] # The doorbell rang, but there was [ nobody / no one ] there. # My suitcase was very heavy, but [ someone / somebody ] helped me carry it. # It's very late. There's [ nowhere ] we can eat at this time. Most / Most of Look at these sentences. They all contain the words /most/ or /most of/. Not all the sentences contain /of/. Read these sentences and see if you can see a pattern. * Most goods can be bought over the Internet. * Most people think crime should be punished. * Most of the people in this room are enjoying themselves. * Most of their friends are Spanish. * Most of the oldest buildings will be demolished. * Many injuries are caused by falls. Most of them can be prevented easily. Do you see any pattern? You need the word /of/ if there is a word like /the, these, my/, or /your/ in front of the noun. For example: * Most of my friends are married. * Most of their children are under five. * Most of the cars they have are BMWs. You do not need the word /of/ if the noun stands alone. For example: * Most people in this city have cars. * Most cars in the US have burglar alarms. Quiz (Most / Most of) In this activity, fill in the blanks with /most/ or /most of/. # I think [ most of ] those disaster movies are too violent. # [ Most ] people are kind and thoughtful. # [ Most of ] my friends are single. # You can pay by credit card in [ most ] restaurants. # I spend [ most of ] my money on going out. # [ Most ] hotels are very expensive. # [ Most of ] his stories are lies. # [ Most ] football players get too much money. # I don't like [ most ] modern architecture. # [ Most of ] these grammar exercise are easy. Rīvyu In this review lesson, we will revisit the movie. After studying the language, we will watch the movie again and do an activity to help us understand it more clearly. Dialog In this lesson, we will revisit the movie. Read the text of the movie below. Read the notes on the right and study the highlighted vocabulary before going on. Mūvi Let's watch the movie again. Pay attention to the new vocabulary and grammar. Konsentreiçion Spelling Bee / Speliŋ Bī / 串字蜜蜂 = Trai = Konvörseiçion Klas Wraiting Klas Topik: Meik Order (Place an Order) : It's your mother's birthday and you have forgotten to buy her a gift. Email an online gift service and place an order for something that you think she would like. Stress how important it is for the delivery to be made on the same day! Write 70 - 100 words NetTūr In this lesson, we will take a NetTour and visit a site which can help us shop safely on the Internet. * http://ak.englishtown.com/schoolcontent4/_imgs/cla_int_b/un1/net/media/ebusiness1.jpg Now take the NetTour and read the advice carefully. What should we pay attention to when shopping online? What does /ABC/ stand for? * American Express: Shop Safety Online Kwiz (NetTūr) In this activity, fill in the blanks with information from the website. # When shopping online, 'A' means [ about me ] - the information that a company collects about a person. # 'B' means [ benefits ] - how does the information a company collects benefit us? # 'C' means [ choices ] - what choices do we have about the information companies use on the Internet. # The Internet is open [ seven ] days a week. # When we navigate the Internet, we should make sure that our [ browser ] is secure. # Check out a company's refund and [ replace ] policy before you place an order. # Use a combination of numbers, letters and symbols when choosing a [ password. ] # Some companies offer an online shopping [ guarantee ] that ensures you will not held responsible for any unauthorized charges made online. # Make sure you keep a copy of your purchase order and confirmation number for your [ records. ] # Keep your personal information [ private ] unless you know exactly who is using it and what they are using it for. Mätčiŋ Tekst Now check your knowledge of these vocabulary words. = Yunit Test = Vokäb Test # A 'flower' is ...... ## an arrangement ## a plant * ## a type of rose # You wear a 'retainer' on your ...... ## head ## wrist ## teeth * # To 'refund' means to ... ## return money to someone. * ## give money to someone. ## steal money to someone. # 'During' is ... ## an adverb ## a conjunction ## a preposition * # 'While' is ...... ## a conjunction * ## a preposition ## an adverb Grämmar Test # Is there ... good on TV tonight? ## anything ** ## nothing ## something * # Where did you go on vacation? ...... - I just stayed at home. ## Anywhere ## Nowhere ** ## Somewhere. # Can you find ...... to replace Daniel before next week? ## anybody * ## somebody ** ## nobody # I've had a terrible day! Please give me ...... good news. ## some ** ## any ## no # I don't know ...... who enjoyed that movie. ## nobody ## somebody ## anybody ** # ...... the students attended the graduation ball. ## Most of ** ## Most # In the UK, ...... cars now run on unleaded fuel. ## most ** ## most of # ...... these houses are overpriced. ## Most ## Most of ** # I sold ...... my records and started buying CDs instead. ## most of ** ## most # ...... Tammy's friends are men. ## Most ## Most of ** Rīdiŋ Test China's New Generation The freedom to be irresponsible is a new luxury in China, but it's coming at the expense of education. Most Chinese students still prepare feverishly for their exams, constantly reminded by their parents that a good education is the only route to success. But it's different for rich kids: they don't always care so much about school, yet their money and connections still get them preferential treatment. Their parents can afford to send them to one of China's 50,000 new private schools. In public schools, parents can often pay an extra fee--about $13,000 for three years in one Shanghai high school--to enroll their kids in a special class with the best teachers. But the privileged students rarely try very hard. "It's really unfair," says one student whose boyfriend was in the special class. "The rich kids have all the advantages, but they just fool around." Fooling around comes easiest for the huge numbers of rich young Chinese being sent abroad to study. Many Chinese students, of course, are attending the best prep schools and universities in Europe and the United States. But the majority are enrolled in finishing schools that cater almost exclusively to rich Chinese. "It's easy for kids to go bad there because there are no parents around," says Guo, relaxing before an evening of bar-hopping. Tomorrow the mop-haired youth will jet off to a party in Shenzhen. But tonight he'll be flashing his cash at his favorite club, Park 97. "If you don't have money, nobody will look at you," he says. "In China, everything is about money." # Educating their children is not a high priority for Chinese parents. ## True ## False * # All children at public schools in China have access to the same teachers. ## True ## False * # Some schools in Europe and the US cater specifically for Chinese students. ## True * ## False # Guo thinks that money is more important than a good education. ## True * ## False # Chinese students have a long history of acting irresponsibly. ## True ## False * PRONUNCIATION Test Click on the speaker to listen to the sentence. Decide which stress pattern is correct. (Stressed words are indicated by CAPS). # ## THEY'VE gone to the swimming pool. ## They've gone to the swimming POOL. ## They've GONE to the swimming pool. # ## He ARRIVED in January. ## HE arrived in January. ## He arrived in JANUARY. # ## She went to the DOCTOR. ## SHE went to the doctor. ## She WENT to the doctor. # ## He HATES movies. ## HE hates movies. ## He hates MOVIES. # ## YES you can. ## YES YOU CAN. ## Yes you CAN.